Only Way
by yoaifanatic22
Summary: Everything is normal again, but what really happening is Charlie is getting over Virgil's hearless breakup.
1. Chapter 1

Charlie's POV

It's been two weeks since our 'Minutemen' days, and nothing has changed. Well now I'm single, that's about it.

Just to be clear, when we were time travlers me and Virgil had been dating secretly for about five months, four days, and six hours. But who's counting? Oh right, I was because I'm still in pathetic love with him.

So now that he was with Stephanie, by that I mean he was her bitch. She wanted to watch a chick flick, they had to watch. She asked about time travel, Virgil asked me then told her. She wants to go to guy's night, we all got make overs. Make overs! I might be gay, but that is too far!

'Charlie!'

I was shacken from my mental gripe by Zeke yelling at me from the opposite end of the hall. He ran at me full speed, being as he was too huge to be alive, of course I was scared.

I let out a less than manly scream as he lifted me in hug. After spinning me around for a minute he sat me down. After getting over the after math of spinning I looked at hime for the first time, he smiling from ear to ear.

'Well, you seem happy.' I joked.

'You bet your cute little ass I am! I got a 98 on that physics test! Thank you for tutoring me.'

Oh right, I did tutor him. I wanted to drown myself in work so I wouldn't have time to cry over Virgil. Wait did he just...

'Did you just say my ass is cute?' I asked. It felt weird to swear, kinda tingly in a way.

'What?'

'You said my cute ass.' I felt a bit more confident cursing for the second time in my life.

I saw the giant go red in the face, he looked so cute and cuddly. Cuddly? Is that a word? Screw its a word now.

'I just...you know...'

'Charlie!'

We turn to see Virgil walking up to us with the biggest smile on hisface. This must him gloating about whatever he did with...her.

'What is it Virgil?' I asked with a sevret venom.

'I wanted you to be the first to know I am no longer a virgin.' he said with a stupid smile. Is he seriously saying that me!? He was my first and I was his! How could he say that to me?! I know he was only using me to get off, but to tell me this...that's foul.

'Good for you...I have to pee.' I said before storming off to the nearest restroom. Once inside I thanked God it was empty, I sat in one of the stalls and just cried. I mean really cried. I hadn't given myself time to cry since the text Virgil sent me.

_Charlie Stephanie likes me...so yea im breaking up with u, but we can still be friends. see you at lunch bro._

I cried harder as I was reminded of the heart crushing text.

'Charlie?'

I went silent when I heard Zeke's deep voice.

'Look, I know what was going on with and Virgil.. And he is a asswhole for rubbing the blond cunt in your face every chance he got. But crying in the restroom and bottling it up again wont help you move on. You're giving him the satisfaction of knowing he will always have you for when Stephanie wont fuck him.'

I was in shock. He knew. He was on my side. He said cunt. He was right.

I stepped out of the stall and was met with sad eyes.

'I-it hurts Zeke...he was my first.' I cried. Zeke pulled me into a hug and let me cry into his chest...well his stomach since he was so tall.

'You'll meet someone new.' he whispered.

'Who? Who wants the really nerdy guy who has a weirdly named cat that made a time travel machine and nearly ended the world?' I asked.

'...me.'

'Wha-mmph!' I was cut off by him kissing me...on the lips! Virgil never did this! He kissed me _everywhere_ but the lips. I wrapped my arms around he waist and melted into the kiss.

Zeke licked my bottom lip and I opened up for him to slide his tongue in my mouth. He won dominance quickly and I moaned as he hit all the right spots.

Soon we needed air, and seperated from the kiss. I realized at some point he had placed me on the counter.

'Wow.' Zeke breathed as he rested his forehead on mine.

'Virgil never kissed me on the lips.'

'His loss.'

'What does this mean for us?' I asked nervously.

'Well obviously we're dating. What else could happen?'

'You could just be horny, or you'd-mmph!' I was cut off by a second kiss.

Sadly, this one was short.

'Have I ever told you that you over think things?' Zeke asked with a smile.

'Yea, but do I listen?' I asked with my own smirk.

'Will you ever not think?' he joked.

'I wasn't thinking when we kissed.' I admitted.

'Guess I'll have to kiss you very often.'

'It's the only way.'


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie's POV

I dont believe it, I'm making out with a guy two point eight times my size! Forget his size, I'm making out with someone! And by how long we've been in here, I'd say I'm good at it.

RING RING RING

I broke the kiss and gasped.

'We've been in here for an hour and forty five minutes!' I yelled in shock.

'An hour and forty eight minutes, we came in before the bell rang for third period.'

I went to get off the sink, but Zeke stopped me.

'Charlie, we just started.' he went in for another kiss. It took self control to push him away. I looked at him like he was crazy.

'An hour and forty fi-'

'Forty eight minutes.' Zeke cut in.

'That's just starting?' I asked in disbelief.

'Yes.'

'Zeke, I will not miss another class. No matter how hot you are.'

'You think I'm hot?' Zeke asked with a happy smile.

'Yes.' I said while leaning in for the last kiss. I closed my eyes when our lips touched. Needless to say Zeke deepened the kiss. l pulled away and took a deep breath. Some way, some how his kisses left me completly dazed.

'Ok, time for class.' Zeke sing songed before helping me down.

'Wait. So just to be clear, we are...you know...dating.' I said hopefully.

'Yes.'

'What about in public...do we date then?' I asked not wanting this relationship anything like the one with Virgil. I wont do that to make myself go through that a second time. The late meetings, secret text that I have to delete before bed or the heart break.

'Charlie, we date at all times. In public and in private.' he said with a voice full of honesty.

'But, what will people say?' I asked. I wanted to make sure he meant it and that he knew what he was getting into. Heck I didn't know what we were getting into! Virgil and I never came out.

'I'm six foot eleven, and I'm two hundred forty eight pounds of muscle and my Dad is a cop and my Mom is a judge. So...Fuck what people have to say.'

I laughed at how much scense that made. He's no whiz kid, but he had a strategic mind. I dont know how I feel about Zeke completly, but I know I know I'm attracted to him and that I have a strong connection with him.

'Come on let's go.' he said holding out his hand.

'You realize that it will be uncomfortable for both of us to hold hands. I'm short you're tall...how about you carry me to my classes.' I suggested.

'You just dont wanna walk. Come on jump on my back.' Zeke said before bending down. I smiled as I attached to his very muscular back. He stood up and carried me out of the restroom.

We got some stares, but no one said a thing. I guess no one would attempt to bully the guy they once assumed was a murderer, or it was just because he is a huge dude.I think it the murderer thing, but I dont care. I have a boyfriend, who wants people to know about our relationship, and likes me. Not some blonde he has been crushing on for years, just little ol' me.

'Charlie?'

'Yeah, Zeke?' I answered.

'Does this hurt?' Zeke asked.

'Wha-OW!' I yelled when he pinched my left butt cheek.

'So is that a yes?' Zeke asked with a smug voice.

'YES!' I yelled.

'How about this one?' he asked before doing it again, softer this time. It felt so good.

'I-it feels nice...stop it.' I instructed him. The last thing I need is a erection in AP Chemistry.

'Fine, we're at your class.' Zeke said as he let me jump off his back. I looked up at him and smiled and he smiled back.

'Kiss good bye?' Zeke asked hopefully. I blushed as I looked around, the hall was full of teenangers looking for gossip. I nodded, I wanted them to know that Zeke was my guy.

Zeke picked me up and by nature I wrapped my legs around his waist, he trapped me between the wall and his body. We both giggled when we heard some girls scream and some guys gasp, we kissed passionatly before seperating.

'Bye.' he said before walking away. I grinned as I walked into class, all eyes were on me of course. Everyone saw our PDA. I sat in my desk and got ready for class, I felt some one watching me. I turn around and see noneother than Virgil, who was glaring at me.

'I wanted you to be the first to know that I have my first _real_ boyfriend.' I whispered with a grin before turning around in my seat.

_Take that Virgil!_


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie's POV

'So test on Friday, class dismissed.' the teacher said as everyone put away their things. I wrote down a reminder for the test so I could study later, even though I really don't need to. But better safe then sorry.

I put away my notebook and head out the door, only for someone to grab me by the arm and push me up against the cold metal lockers. I look up and see…

'Virgil?'

'No duh. What the hell is going on with you and Zeke?' the blond growled in my face.

'I don't see how any of that is your business.' I said before I pushed him away and began walking to my last class of the day. I can hear him right behind me, I don't want to deal with this today.

'What do you mean not my business? I'm your boyfriend, I have a right to know.' Virgil whispered the last part.

'You dumped me via text, so you are not boyfriend,and you were never my boyfriend.' I growled as I finally let out the little voice that was in the back of my head whenever I was with Virgil.

'Yes I was.' Virgil said before turning me around.

'No, I was your sex buddy, and you were the guy I thought I loved…or at least liked.' I said looking the jerk right in the eye. Those were the eyes I once dreamed would look at me.

'Charlie!' I look past Virgil and see Zeke walking up to us. I smile and walk past my ex.

'Hey Zeke.' I said with a smile. Zeke leaned down and kissed my cheek, making me go into tomato face mode. God I love this! Just being in a relation ship with no worries.

'Why is Virgil giving us the stank eye?' Zeke asked.

I turn around and see Stephanie talking to Virgil, who is giving me and Zeke a real mean look.

'I think he's mad that I'm not still into him.' I explained with a smile.

'Hey, let's make him mad. Oh pleeaasse! He deserves some good ol' fashion karma!' Zeke whined.

I never liked being spiteful, but if Virgil can be an jerk with his new relationship, so could I.

'Sure'

Zeke smirked before he bent down and I once again jump onto his back. Zeke walked over to Virgil and Stephanie. I saw Virgil scowl at me before he put on a fake smile.

'Hey Stephanie.' I said with a just as fake as Virgil's smile.

'Hey Charlie! Is it true you and Zeke are dating?' she asked excitedly.

'Yup, it took a while to do it but I finally asked him out.' Zeke said while eyeing Virgil.

'See Virgil I told you! Virgil thought you were married to your cat or something.' the cheerleader joked.

'I didn't say that, I just don't imagine Charlie with anyone.' He said while not looking me in the eye.

'Well, how could you imagine that without knowing my type?' I asked with a evil smirk.

'So when did it happen?' Stephanie asked dumbly.

'Today, after Virgil told us that you two blondies fucked.' Zeke said bluntly.

'ZEKE!' I screeched.

'I just love it when you say my name.' Zeke said smugly.

'Stop that!' I whined.

'What? What did I do?' the tall guy asked as I jumped off his back.

'Stop using profanity please?' I asked.

'I'll try.'

'Thank you.'

'Aaaaw you two are so in L-U-V! LOVE!' Stephanie sing songed.

'Hey babe, no need to rush them. They cant just fall in love in each other in five minutes.' Virgil said.

'But you said for you I was your love at first sight.' She said while leaning on him.

'True, but it took time for us realize it.' Virgil rationed.

'He's right Stephanie, it will take us time to figure out if this is love. I've never felt real love, so I hope Zeke will show me.' I said while looking into Zeke's beautiful eyes.

Out of nowhere I was lifted by Zeke and I was once again against the locker's as Zeke attacked my lips with his own. I was shocked, but soon I just closed my eyes and returned the kiss.

'Mmmm..Z…Zeke…' I said or tried to say between the kiss when I felt eyes on us.

Zeke finally pulled back breathing heavily.

'Sorry, speeches get me in the mood.' he apologized as he put me down. I look over and see Stephanie taking pictures with her cell phone and Virgil scowling at me.

'That was so hot!' Stephanie yelled.

'I know. Me and Charlie are quite good looking.' Zeke boasted with his nose in the air. I smile at how cocky this big guy is.

'Hey! I just got an idea! We can go on a double date. Movies, dinner and then hangout at Virgil's house.

'Steph, I'm sure they have something to do.'

'Oh, we don't mind, right babe?' Zeke asked.

'Apparently not. A double date it is.'


End file.
